This invention relates to an exercising device and more particularly to a device which has utility in closed chain kinetic exercise, that is, wherein the end segment (the foot or hand) is not free. The foot or hand is, e.g., on the ground, and the axis of motion is both distal and proximal to the injured area. An example of such type exercise would include the effect obtained from a person moving about on a mechanic's creeper either face up or face down depending on the desired body portions being exercised or that achieved by operating an old-fashioned scooter.
Applicant is aware of a number of exercising devices that fit this general description including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3.672,670 to Burzenski issued Jun. 27, 1972; 3,976,155 to Esch issued Aug. 24, 1976; 4,451,037 to O'Hare issued May 29, 1984; and 4,700,945 to Rader issued Oct. 20, 1987 as well as a number of more general exercising devices and mechanisms including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,286 to Leroy issued Jun. 16, 1953; 2,819,081 to Touraine issued Jan. 7, 1958; 4,132,404 to Wilson issued Jan. 2, 1979; 4,374,519 to Stauft issued Feb. 22, 1983; 4,402,506 to Jones issued Sep. 6, 1983; 4,892,305 to Lynch issued Jan. 9, 1990; 4,989,860 to Iams et al issued Feb. 5, 1991; 5,035,445 to Poulin issued Jul. 30, 1991; and 5,066,005 to Luecke issued Nov. 19, 1991. Despite the existence of these disclosed prior art mechanisms, a need still exist for a simple yet rugged device which is both flexible with respect to the different body parts that may be exercised therewith but does so in a dynamic fashion and closed kinetic chain manner in which progressive resistance can be easily and repeatedly achieved by the device. These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a multi-use exercising device for use on a horizontal surface including a frame in turn including an essentially planar supporting surface for supporting a body portion of an exerciser and further defining a lateral plane, said frame having floor first contact means which enable said frame and thus said supporting surface to freely move in a multitude of directions within said lateral plane such that an exerciser may position said body portion on said supporting surface while moving said frame in one or more of said directions by exerting force on said horizontal surface with other body portions which are not supported on said supporting surface such that the device and exerciser are mutually propelled by such exerting force, said frame having floor second contact means entirely separate from said floor first contact means, and said second contact means including means for adjusting the resistance to movement of said frame such that both the exerciser exerting force needed to move said frame can be progressively increased or decreased dependent on exercise requirements.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.